


Later, Alligator

by AnAllWriteLife



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC Comics, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Death, don't worry there's fluff in there too, i think that's all the warnings, near panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnAllWriteLife/pseuds/AnAllWriteLife
Summary: Glimpses of what it's like being Dick Grayson's best friend through the ups and downs of life.





	Later, Alligator

Friendship is a powerful bond that brings people together. These bonds can be stronger than steel and weather the most powerful storms, but they can also crack under pressure and fall apart when put under strain. Few are the bonds that survive the ups and downs of life, but rarer are the bonds that withstand a lifetime.

Bonds like that come once in a million years.

Lucky for Dick, that once in a million years happened on an overcast day when he was eight years old, just a few months after Bruce had taken him in.

That was the day he met you, and you changed his life forever.

_____

“Master Dick, please go upstairs and change into the clothes I laid out for you.” Alfred said as he organized the papers on the coffee table.

“What? Why?” Dick asked, looking up from his book.

“Master Bruce has set up a play-date for you.”

Dick groaned. “A play-date? Alfred, I’m too old for play-dates!”

“Regardless, Master Dick, you will be spending the afternoon with them. I recommend you make the best of it.”

Sighing dramatically, Dick dragged himself upstairs and changed into the clean clothes Alfred had set out. Bruce was waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs and clapped him on the shoulder.

“Ready, chum?”

Dick frowned, an unusual expression for the young boy. “I’m too old for play-dates, Bruce.”

“Well, think of it as ‘hanging out’. You’ll be going to school with [Y/N] in the fall; I thought it would be nice for you to meet her.”

The young boy’s mouth dropped. “A girl? Bruce, you didn’t say it was a girl!”

“Why is her being a girl such a big deal?” Bruce asked.

“Because she’s going to want to play with dolls or somethin’!”

Bruce kneeled down so he was looking into Dick’s eyes. “Dick, it would be rude to cancel now, so you’ll have to make the best of the situation, okay? Besides, who knows?” Bruce smirked. “You might even have fun.”

Crossing his arms, Dick huffed. But before he could speak, the doorbell rang, signaling his doom.

Mouthing ‘Be polite’ to him, Bruce opened the door and greeted the group assembled outside. As he ushered them inside, Dick caught a glimpse of a young girl about the same age as him, her hair pulled back in a ponytail and her [e/c] eyes wide as she took in the size of the Manor. She slowly wandered away from where her parents were talking with Bruce, her eyes glued to the giant chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

Tearing her gaze away, she finally saw Dick standing at the base of the stairs and grinned. “Hi. You must be Dick.”

He nodded. “Hi.”

“I’m [Y/N].”

The two children stared at each other, that awkward realization that they were expected to play with someone they’d never met washing over them. Finally, her mother spoke from the doorway.

“Alright, [Y/N], your father and I are leaving. We’ll be back in a couple of hours to pick you up, okay?”

“Okay, Mommy! Bye Daddy!” She said, running over to give them a quick hug, and then they were gone. Silence fell over the room once more until Bruce spoke in a cheerful tone.

“Dick, why don’t you take [Y/N] up to your room and play?”

Dick pouted ever so slightly, but a quick glare from Bruce stopped him from protesting. “Sure.”

Motioning for her to follow him, he led her to his room and sat down on his bed, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged.

Once again, her eyes roamed the room, taking in every detail. “Wow. Your room is bigger than my kitchen.”

Dick shrugged and laid on his back, thinking that Bruce never said he had to talk to her.

Several minutes passed in silence before he heard the bedsprings creak as she sat down. “It’s okay, you know. I don’t mind if you hate me.”

Abruptly sitting up, Dick gave her a confused look. “I don’t hate you.”

“Really? You’ve barely said a word to me.”

Dropping his gaze, Dick sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“I know you don’t want me here. If I was you, I wouldn’t want to be around people either.”

“What do you mean?” He asked, furrowing his brow.

She shrugged. “If I’d lost my parents…I dunno, I think I would hate everybody.”

When Dick didn’t reply, she went on.

“My Dad told me not to mention your parents, but I think that’s stupid. If you love someone, why wouldn’t you want to talk about them—even if it’s painful? Wouldn’t you want to remember the good times?”

Lifting his head, Dick met her gaze; her eyes shined with intelligence far beyond her years. She bit her lip, suddenly shy.

“But I mean, if you don’t want to talk about them, that’s okay. I’m sorry for bringing it up.”

“No, it’s…it’s okay.”

“Oh. Okay.”

She lapsed into silence, swinging her legs.

Several minutes passed before she spoke again.

“Can I ask you something?” She asked, meeting Dick’s eyes.

He nodded. “Sure.”

“What was it like living with the circus? Were there animals? Did you get to play with them?”

A giggle escaped from Dick. “One question at a time.”

“Sorry,” She ducked her head. “Everyone says I ask too many questions.”

“No, I don’t mind,” He said quickly, a soft smile on his face. “I think it’s cool that you’re curious.”

Lying on his back, a faraway look in his eyes, he started talking about his time with the circus. She lied down next to him, listening attentively to every word.

_____

It was several hours later when a knock came at the door. Bruce poked his head in and smiled when he saw [Y/N] and Dick on the floor playing a board game.

“Hey, you two. I hate to interrupt, but [Y/N]’s parents are here. They’re waiting downstairs.”

Her face fell for an instant before she turned to Dick, grinning. “Race you there!”

Before Bruce could protest, she and Dick were racing down the hallway. She dashed down the stairs, Dick right behind her. At the bottom of the stairs her parents were chatting with each other, looking up when they heard feet stomping down the steps.

She skidded to a stop to avoid colliding with her parents, and Dick bumped into her, both of them toppling to the ground in a fit of giggles.

Disentangling themselves, the occasional laugh escaping, she and Dick faced each other, suddenly at a loss for words.

“It was fun playing with you,” She finally said while her parents exchanged pleasantries with Bruce.

“Yeah. You too.” Dick replied.

Bruce placed his hand on his ward’s shoulder. “It’s time for [Y/N] and her parents to go, Dick. Say goodbye.”

Dick’s voice was barely a whisper. “Goodbye, [Y/N].”

Her nose scrunched up, soured by his words. “I don’t like goodbyes. They feel so…final. Like you’re never going to see each other again.

“But we’ll see each other again. So it’s not goodbye-it’s more of a…see ya later, alligator.”

“’See you later, alligator’?” He repeated, cocking his head to the side.

She laughed, shaking her head. “No, silly, you’re supposed to say ‘After a while, crocodile’!”

Dick grinned, his eyes crinkling. “Well then, after a while, crocodile.”

_____

“He’s so hot.”

“Seriously. It should be a crime to look that good.”

“Give me a piece of that booty any day.”

You rolled your eyes as you caught snippets of the girl’s conversation from your place leaning against one of Gotham Academy’s countless pillars, a book open in your hands. 

“Oh! Here he comes.”

Lifting your gaze, you relaxed into a soft smile as you saw Dick coming your way. But before he reached you, he was blocked by the group of girls that had been talking about him just a moment before.

He smiled politely as the girls giggled and flirted.

“So, Dickie, are you going to Anderson’s party on Saturday?” One of the girls asked. You thought her name might be Carla.

Dick shook his head, the polite smile still plastered on his face. “No, I’m afraid not. [Y/N] and I have plans.”

“Who?“

He gestured to you, still leaning against the pillar. You gave a small wave when the girl’s gazes fell on you.

“That’s [Y/N].”

Carla frowned and trailed her fingers up his arms seductively. “Wouldn’t you rather spend the evening with someone more…like me?”

Dick quirked an eyebrow, his face unreadable. “I’m good, thanks.”

Excusing himself, he slipped past them and walked by you, heading for his next class.

Hugging your book to your chest, you fell into step beside him. “Oh, Dickie,” You swooned.

Dick shoved you playfully, a genuine smile tugging at his lips.

You laughed. “Come on, Dick, you know I’m the only one in this entire school that’s immune to your charms.”

“Not true. What about Mrs. Delany?”

Snorting, you shook your head in disbelief. “You do realize you’re the only one she gives extensions to on assignments, right?”

He opened his mouth to retort, but no sound came out. “Crap. She does, doesn’t she?”

You erupted into laughter as you both entered the classroom, quickly finding your seats after a stern look from the teacher.

After classes, you and Dick were waiting just outside the school, backpacks slung over your shoulders when you voiced a thought that had been plaguing you all day.

“So…Carla was really coming onto you earlier.”

Dick gave you a perplexed look. “I guess…?”

“If you want to go to that party with her, you can. I don’t mind.”

“[Y/N], what has gotten into you?”

You shrugged. “I dunno. Just…I don’t want you to skip out on things because of me.”

Dick was silent for a count of three before he burst into laughter, nearly doubling over.

You stared at him in shock, brows furrowed. Once he caught his breath and wiped the tears from his eyes, he straightened and met your gaze.

“You’re kidding, right? I don’t care about some stupid party—and I definitely don’t want to go out with Carla. I’d rather hang out with you, [Y/N]. You’re my best friend.”

“You are so cheesy.” You rolled your eyes, but Dick could hear the affection in your words.

“You’re stuck with me; get used to it,” He said, bumping you with his shoulder.

Laughing, you shook your head. “Well, you’re stuck with me, so I guess that’s fair.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Before you could reply, your dad pulled up and honked to get your attention.

“That’s Dad. I gotta go.” You jogged to the car, calling as you climbed in. “Later, alligator!”

Dick waved. “After a while, crocodile.”

_____

“We are officially high school graduates!” You cheered, jumping up and down.

Dick grinned at your enthusiasm. “No more classes, tests, or homework.”

You stopped bouncing to look him in the eye. “At least until college.” You glanced furtively at your parents and pulled Dick out of earshot. “Do you know what your plans are for that? I know things have been…tense between you and Bruce.”

“Honestly? I don’t have a clue,” His shoulders slumped. “Things haven’t been getting better with Bruce. Maybe me going away to college would be good for both of us.”

“Well, whatever happens, I’m here for you, Dick. You can count on that.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Dick’s mouth as he pulled you into a hug, squeezing tightly. “Thanks, [Y/N].”

You responded by squeezing back, putting all your strength into it, hoping to lend some, if not all, of it to Dick.

When he pulled away, he stood a little straighter, held his head a little higher, a genuine smile on his face. Your eyes lit up as a thought struck you.

“Oh, hey! Sign my yearbook?” You asked, pulling it out of your bag.

Dick laughed as he took the book and the pen you offered. “You know people finished signing these weeks ago, right?”

You shrugged. “What can I say? I’m a procrastinator.”

Signing his name with a flourish, he handed back the yearbook and you slipped it in your bag.

“Thanks.”

“’Course.”

Glancing over Dick’s shoulder, you frowned. “Don’t look now, but here comes Principal Daly.”

Dick groaned. “She probably wants me to thank Bruce for all the donations he’s given this year.”

You stifled a giggle. “Want me to stick around?”

“Nah. Just come back in about five minutes with some sort of emergency that only I can resolve.”

“I’ll make it dramatic,” You winked and clapped him on the shoulder before disappearing into the throng of people. “Later, alligator.”

_____

Flopping onto your bed, you used a college pamphlet to fan yourself. The summer heat was in full force despite the late hour and you couldn’t sleep.

Brushing a sweaty strand of hair off your forehead, you opened your window in the faint hope that a breeze would come through.

Going back to your bed, you stared up at the ceiling, your mind wandering to what Dick might be doing tonight.

As if that very thought had summoned him, a tap came at the window and Dick crawled through a moment later, the red and green of his suit dull in the moonlight.

“Dick? What are you doing here?” You asked, giving him a concerned look as you sat up.

He stood frozen in front of the window, his midnight hair falling into his eyes as he struggled for words. “[Y/N], I-“

Walking over to stand in front of him, you placed a hand under his chin to lift his head up and used your other hand to remove his domino mask, unshed tears shining in his blue eyes.

“Dick, what happened?”

“Bruce.” Dick choked out, a sob escaping his throat.

Narrowing your eyes worriedly, you ushered him over to the bed, where he collapsed, his head in his hands and sobs wracking his body. Sitting next to him, you rubbed circles on his back while whispering soothingly.

You stayed like that for nearly an hour, Dick trembling on the bed as you tried in vain to comfort him.

Eventually, Dick pushed himself into a sitting position and took a deep, hiccupping breath. You had an arm wrapped around his shoulders, your hand gently squeezing his.

“Bruce, he-“ His voice cracked. Swallowing, he tried again. “He…he tried to fire me. Told me to…to hand over my ‘R’.” Dick’s fingers shook as he traced the yellow ‘R’ on his breast.

“He can’t do that,” You said, your voice indignant. “Robin is yours, he can’t take it away.”

“I told him that. And then…I told him I quit.”

You were stunned into silence, your mouth hanging open as fresh tears rolled down Dick’s cheeks.

“Oh, Dick,” You whispered. Pulling him into a hug, you ran a hand through his hair while he buried his head in the crook between your neck and shoulder, his tears soaking into your shirt.

After several long minutes, you pulled away just enough to look into Dick’s eyes.

“Do you want me to go kick Bruce’s butt? ‘Cause I will. You know I will.”

A brittle laugh escaped his lips. “No, it’s okay, [Y/N]. I-this is good. Being here with you, I mean.”

“Okay,” You whispered, nodding before pulling him back into an embrace.

“Is…would it be okay if I crash here tonight?” Dick asked, his voice hoarse from sobbing.

“Of course.”

Disentangling yourself, you walked to the door and clicked the lock into place. You shrugged when Dick gave you a curious look.

“Hey, as far as my parents are concerned, I’ve never had a boy in my room before. Gosh, I can’t even imagine what they would say if they saw you here.”

Dick cracked a smile as you tossed him a blanket and a pillow. “So you’ve just been lying to your parents for the past five years?”

You smiled mischievously, relived that Dick was starting to bounce back. “Maybe~.”

Chuckling softly, he shook his head. “Hey…thanks for this, [Y/N].”

“Yeah, whatever.” You smiled to show that you were only joking. “G’night, alligator.”

“Sleep tight, crocodile.”

_____

Frantically running your hand through your hair, you let out a breath through clenched teeth, desperately trying not to fall apart. You knew you were probably just overreacting; you hadn’t slept in days and you couldn’t remember the last time you’d eaten a proper meal. Top that with double shifts at work and several assignments that were due within the week, you could say with absolute certainty that college sucked.

Clutching your phone in your hand, your thumb hovered over the green call button. Every time you convinced yourself to press the button, to ask for help, a voice in the back of your mind whispered, telling you that asking for help was weak, that you were weak. No one else was struggling this much; why couldn’t you keep up? Maybe you didn’t belong here. Maybe you should just quit now instead of waiting for the humiliation of being kicked out because you’d failed your classes.

Your finger trembling, you pressed the button and lifted the phone, the dial tone ringing in your ear once, twice, three times.

Just as you decided to give up and drop the call, a voice came from the other end of the line.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Dick,” You said, your voice cracking. You mentally cursed your vocal cords.

“[Y/N]? Are you okay?” Dick asked, concern lacing his voice.

And that, as they say, was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Tears stung your eyes as you let out a sob, everything spilling out at once.

“I can’t keep up, Dick. I’m behind in all my classes and I can’t flunk, Dick, I just can’t. Work has been crazy all week and I’ve been doing double shifts and I just-I can’t handle it. I’m not good enough.”

“…When was the last time you slept, [Y/N]? Or ate?”

You blinked slowly, casting back in your memories. “Uhh…”

“Okay, never mind. Listen, I want you to go to bed right now and take a long nap. I’ll be there when you wake up.” Dick said.

“What? No, Dick, you don’t have to do that.” You protested. “Bludhaven is over an hour away and I’m sure you’ve got better things to do tonight. I—I’m okay, really. It’s fine.”

You could hear Dick sigh on his end of the line. “I appreciate the attempt, [Y/N], but I’m serious. I’m coming over and you’d better be asleep when I get there.”

A soft smile tugged at the corners of your mouth. “Roger that.”

You could practically hear Dick’s grin as he said ‘See you soon.’ Hanging up, you stumbled to your bed and fell into a blissful sleep the second you closed your eyes.

When you opened your eyes, the sun was peeking through the curtains, its soft light welcoming you back to the world. Not bothering to change out of your sleep-rumpled clothes, you padded out of your room to the kitchen, where Dick was leaning against the counter sipping a cup of coffee. His eyes brightened when he saw you and he put down the paper he’d been reading.

“Hey, [Y/N]. Sleep well?”

“Actually…yeah. I did.” You replied, smiling as you took a seat at the counter.

“Hungry?”

You nodded just as your stomach rumbled loudly. “Starving.”

Fixing two plates, he placed one in front of you and sat down across from you with the other. “Bon appetit.”

“Did you make this yourself?” You asked as you lifted your fork, admiring the tantalizing colors on your plate.

“Sure did,” Dick replied, his fork already halfway to his mouth.

“It looks delicious,” You said, taking a bite of the eggs. Your face immediately soured as the rough texture dried out your mouth and the rotten taste burned your tongue. Covering your mouth with your hand, you spoke around the lump of food in your mouth.

“Mm, Dick, this is…disgusting.”

Dick wore a similar expression on his face and he nodded in agreement. Spitting your mouthful into your napkin, you tossed the rest of the food in the trash, Dick doing the same.

“I ordered a pizza,” Dick said as you both took seats on the couch. “I also got people to cover your shifts for the rest of the week, and extensions on all but one of your assignments. I started on some research for it though, and you’re welcome to use it. This week, you need to focus on taking care of yourself, [Y/N].”

“Dick, you didn’t have to do all that.” You said, shocked by his actions.

“You scared me last night. I’ve never heard you sound like that before.”

“Like what?” You asked, averting your gaze and picking at a thread in your shirt.

“Broken.”

Your eyes flickered to meet his before falling again, tears blurring your vision.

“I’m sorry, Dick. I didn’t mean to dump all of my problems on you-“

Dick took your hand and squeezed it reassuringly. “No, [Y/N], no. You don’t have to apologize. You’re my best friend—you can come to me with anything. I love you, and I will always be here for you. Okay?”

Nodding, a tear slipped down your cheek and you brushed it away. “I know. I just feel like everything’s…too much. I can’t keep up with the workload. I’m a failure.”

“You are not a failure. Everyone’s struggling; it’s college. It’ll get easier, I promise.”

The corner of your mouth quirked up into a smile. “Thank you, Dick. For everything.”

He pulled you into a hug, his arms wrapping around you comfortingly. “Anytime, [Y/N].”

Dick’s phone chirped from his pocket and he reluctantly pulled away to look at the screen.

“Crap. I have to take care of this.” He said.

“Nightwing stuff?”

“Yeah. Will you be okay here by yourself?”

You nodded and glanced at the clock. “My roommate should be back soon.”

“Okay. Call me later?”

“Of course. Be careful, alright?”

Dick flashed his signature smile. “Careful is my middle name.”

“Suuure.” You said, rolling your eyes. “See ya later, alligator.”

“After a while, crocodile!” Dick called as he walked out the door.

_____

Tapping your foot impatiently, you hefted your bag higher on your shoulder as you waited for Dick to show up. You’d gotten off the subway nearly twenty minutes ago and he was nowhere to be seen. Pulling out your phone, you double-checked that yes, Dick had said he would meet you at the station.

You typed out a text asking where he was and hit send just as someone tapped you on the shoulder. Whirling around, you came face to face with a grinning idiot.

“Where have you been, Dick?” You asked.

He chuckled at your demeanor and took your bag. “When I told you I’d meet you at the station, I meant the police station. But when you didn’t show, I realized you thought I meant the subway station. So I hustled my butt down here before you went on a rampage.”

Cracking a smile, you shook your head and pulled him into a hug. “You are such an idiot.”

“Thank you.”

“So…police officer, huh? How’s that working out?” You asked as Dick led you down the street.

“Uh, not bad. It’s kinda nice, actually. I get to help people by using the law.” He said.

“And then putting on some tights and breaking it after shift?” You teased.

Dick laughed. “Pretty much.”

After walking a few more blocks, Dick proudly gestured to a building.

“This is it.”

Your gaze roamed over the brick building, nearly identical to the other ones on the street except for the sign proclaiming ‘Bludhaven Police Department’.

Nodding slowly, you said, “Wow.”

Dick pouted. “You’re not impressed?”

“It’s a building, Dick.”

“…Touché.”

“Can we go inside?” You asked, peeking in the window. The room was bustling, officers rushing back and forth and taking statements from civilians.

Dick shook his head. “Chief practically begged me to take this weekend off—I don’t think he’d be too pleased if I showed up.”

“No worries,” You said, shrugging. “Maybe another time.”

Dick took your hand and after some wandering, led you to his apartment, putting your bag on the couch.

“Nice place,” You commented, looking around the room.

“Thanks,” Dick said, rummaging in the fridge. “There’s only one bedroom though, so I’ll take the couch.”

“Dick, I’m the guest, therefore, I will sleep on the couch.”

“It’s a crappy couch, [Y/N].”

You sighed. “You’re not going to let this go, are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine then. I’ll take the couch.” You said quickly.

“Then it’s settled,” Dick said. “Wait…what did you say?”

You smiled innocently. “Too late, you agreed!”

Dick groaned as he handed you a glass of water. Tucking your legs underneath you, you turned to him.

“So, any sights in particular you want to show me this weekend?”

Nodding, Dick took a sip of his drink. “Yeah, I wanna take you to the amusement park, the boardwalk, oh, and I have to take you to Bill’s, they have the best donuts…”

You giggled as he continued to ramble, excitement written all over his face. You talked until late afternoon, eating a quick dinner of ramen noodles before Dick dragged you to the rooftop, insisting that what was up there would be worth nearly slipping and falling off the fire escape. Grumbling, you followed him, knowing that a bruise would appear on your shin in the morning.

Climbing the last of the steps, you gaped at the beautiful view surrounding you. The sun was just setting, the last of its gentle rays warming your skin. The sky was a breathtaking watercolor of reds, oranges, and the softest pink you’d ever seen.

Dick watched with a grin as you slowly twirled, taking in the beauty of the sunset.

“Dick,” You said, breathless. “This is…amazing.”

“One thing Bludhaven has over Gotham—the sunsets.” He took your hand and led you to the edge of the roof and you sat down, feet dangling over the edge.

You watched the sun sink below the horizon, the sky quickly going dark. Sensing that there was something else Dick wanted to show you, you waited in silence.

Gently touching your arm to get your attention, he pointed wordlessly to the sky, a soft smile on his lips. Following his finger, you saw the first star twinkling in the night sky, like a pearl at the bottom of the ocean. You couldn’t help but think of a lighthouse shining in the dark of night, a beacon for those who were lost.

You watched in awe as a shooting star streaked across the midnight sky.

“Make a wish,” Dick whispered.

Closing your eyes, you wished with all your might. When you opened them again, Dick was staring at you expectantly.

“What?” You said.

“What did ya wish for?”

Laughing, you shoved him playfully. “If I tell you it won’t come true!”

“Please?”

“No.”

“Pretty please?”

“No.”

“…With a cherry on top?”

“No!” You exclaimed, giggling. “I’m going back inside. Maybe that’ll teach you a lesson, Mr. Nosy.”

You stood up to leave but Dick grabbed your hand and pulled you back down, a pout on his lips. “Don’t go.”

Resting your head on his shoulder, a content sigh escaped your mouth. “Never.”

_____

“I wish I could stay longer.”

Dick wrapped his arms around you in a warm hug. “Me too.”

“I swear this weekend was shorter than usual. We should look into that.” You joked, hugging him back.

“I’ll check on the time-space continuum first thing tomorrow.”

A bittersweet smile on your face, you pulled away and sighed. “I’m gonna miss you, dork.”

“Same,” Dick said, tugging affectionately on a lock of your hair.

Despite the sounds of the train station rumbling around you, a comfortable silence fell between you, both of you enjoying being around the other, before you spoke again.

“Hey, why don’t we make a promise?” You said. “We’ll never go more than two months without seeing each other.”

Dick grinned and held out his pinkie. “Sounds good to me.”

Linking your pinkie with his, you shook on it. “Gosh, the last time we saw each other face to face was…”

“When you had a meltdown last semester?”

You bit your lip and nodded slowly, a reluctant grin spreading across your face. “Heh. Yeah. Thanks again for doing all that.”

Shrugging a shoulder, Dick waved it off. “Hey, don’t worry about it. How are things going now?”

“Good. Really good.”

Before Dick could reply, an announcement rang out over the speakers.

”Train 3A is now boarding. All passengers must present ticket upon boarding.”

Turning to face him, a smile tugged at your mouth as you hugged Dick one more time. “That’s my train.”

“Stay safe, [Y/N].” Dick said, waving as you dashed off to your boarding station a hurried promise of ‘I will!’ tossed over your shoulder.

He watched as you found a seat and turned to look out the window, eyes lighting up as you spotted him. Although he couldn’t hear your voice, he saw your lips shape the age old words that had become tradition between the two of you.

“See ya later, alligator.”

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he grinned and called out, the words rolling comfortingly off his tongue.

“After a while, crocodile.”

_____

“Smart. Beautiful. Caring. Strong. Thoughtful. All of these words, and dozens more, describe [Y/N].”

Dick gazed out at the assembled crowd, grief etched into their features. His eyes landed on your casket for just a moment, his vision blurring as tears formed in his eyes before he clearing his throat and continuing.

“[Y/N] always had a kind word to say, whether she’d known you for five years, or five minutes. She saw the good in everything, in everyone.” He chuckled softly, a tear falling. He wiped it away. “That’s not to say she didn’t get angry, though. She did. She could be quite the firecracker when she wanted to.”

Dick paused, preparing himself for what he was about to say.

“All of us here today had the privilege of knowing [Y/N]. I’m blessed to say that I’ve known her since I was just eight years old. She…” His voice cracked with emotion. “She was my best friend. I wouldn’t be the man I am today if it weren’t for her. Meeting [Y/N] was the best thing that ever happened to me. And I’ll continue to be thankful for having had her in my life for the rest of my days.”

Looking out at the crowd one more time, Dick stepped down from the podium and over to your casket. He placed a gentle hand on it and closed his eyes, his tears falling onto the polished wood. After a long moment he walked back to his seat, watching as your parents stepped up to the podium, clinging tightly to each other for support.

The rest of the ceremony passed by in a blur of condolences, shared memories, and tears. Standing in a corner by himself, Dick stared blankly out the window of the church hall, his thoughts as stormy as the weather outside. Through the raindrops dotting the window, he could see your headstone and the freshly churned dirt in front of it.

Noticing that no one was paying attention to him, he grabbed a flower from a centerpiece and headed outside without bothering to grab his coat or umbrella.

The rain had slowed to a light drizzle, the drops falling delicately from the sky. Dick stood next to your headstone, a lump in his throat and tears stinging his eyes.

Laying the flower on your headstone, he took a deep, trembling breath.

“I wasn’t ready to say goodbye, [Y/N].”

Dick ran a shaky hand through his hair. “I woke up this morning and the first thing I did was call your phone. It wasn’t until I heard your voicemail that I…I remembered you wouldn’t pick up.

“How am I supposed to live without you? You-you were a constant in my life. I knew I could count on you to catch me when I fell. You were always there for me when I needed you.

“I love you, [Y/N]. You were my best friend. And I—I don’t know how to…to go on without you.”

Tears were flowing freely down his cheeks now, mixing with the rain dripping from his hair. “I wasn’t ready, [Y/N]. I wasn’t ready.”

Falling to his knees, he let out the sob that had building within him all day. With no one around to fake a smile for, he let his calm demeanor fall, shoulders shaking with heavy sobs. He allowed himself to acknowledge all the emotions he’d pushed aside after hearing about your death. For the past week he’d been holding it together for your parents, your friends, taking it upon himself to be a source of comfort for them. That was his role in life, wasn’t it? To be a comforter, a rock for others to lean on.

But now, he let himself cry and scream at the injustice of it all. 

The rain continued to fall, soaking his hair and clothes. It was only when a weak ray of sunlight broke through the clouds did Dick look up, having exhausted all his tears. Wiping his nose on his sleeve, he stood up, his pants stained from kneeling in the mud.

He took a breath to steady himself, the cool air stinging his throat. His throat was raw from screaming.

“I’ll never forget you, [Y/N]. You’ll always be in my heart."

His eyes stung as fresh tears flowed down his face, his heart aching in his chest.

“Goodbye, crocodile.”


End file.
